The Greatest Year
by mystery625
Summary: i got inspiration for this story from my best friend Kaleigh and for tht this story is dedicated to her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, I know I still have to finish my story "I Love you" but my friend Kaleigh gave me an idea for a new story so I just had to write it down. This story will mostly have two pov's in here. LOV and KOV. So here is a new story .NOTHING TWILIGHT RELATEDALL HARRY POTTER! ENJOY**_

First Day

**LOV:**

"Lauren, Lauren hurry your ass up or we are going to miss the train." My twin sister Kaleigh yelled in my room. Today was our very first day at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Even though we are going there for our fifth year of magic school it is our very first time going to Hogwarts. My sister and I used to attend an all girls magical school called Beauxbatons.

"Kaleigh hold your fucking patience I will be ready in exactly one min." I yelled out of my room towards her opened door.

"Whatever just hurry up." She yelled back.

Exactly one minute later I was ready and out the door. Since we only live 5 minutes away from King's Cross, Kay and I just walked there by ourselves.

"Bye Mama, Bye papa, see you for Christmas." I said heading out the door kissing both my mother and father on the head. Kaleigh was already outside waiting for me.

_Miss Impatience._ I thought to myself.

I looked at my watched and noticed that it was 10:40 a.m. We had exactly 20 minutes to get to king's cross, run into the wall between 9 and 10 and be on the other side at 9 and ¾ and head on the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Since this is mine and Kay's very first time going to Hogwarts but we both in our 5th year we already gotten what house we are in. Of course I'm in gryffindor's house while Kay is in Slytherin. Why the hell did we have to be separated? Yes I liked my privacy at times but I will admit it I HATE be separated from my twin.

No later did we cross and run towards the wall of 9 ¾ that we were on the train heading to Hogwarts.

"I can't believe we are on our way to Hogwarts." Kay said jumping up and down while we were trying to find a seat. We found a department where there were only two people in it. A very tall good-looking blonde hair and blue eyed boy. He was more Kay's type then mine and her eyes lit up as soon as she saw him. Right next to him was a more built boy with bronze hair and topaz eyes. He was very beautiful and he was EXACTLY my type. I caught him staring at me and he smiled. I returned the smile.

"Ummm… do you mind if my sister and I join you? We can't find anywhere else's to sit." Kay asked the two boys.

"Yes." They both said in unison.

"My name is Lauren and this is my twin sister Kaleigh but everyone calls her Kay. We transferred here from Beauxbatons and are entering our fifth year here at Hogwarts. We already got what houses we are in. Unfortunately I have Gryffindor and my sis over here has lucky Slytherin."

"Yep. She's right I have Slytherin. I'm so happy. I always wanted to be in Slytherin house. Both my sister and I wanted to be. But too bad that I got it and she didn't. She's stuck with stupid Gryffindor." Kay added.

"Well my name is Draco Malfoy." The blonde added, "And this is Cedric Diggory. I am in Slytherin myself here and Diggory is in Gryffindor so you both have already met someone new for your houses. I hope you enjoy living at Hogwarts because I know I certainly will, now." He said looking at Kay up and down.

_Damn she's the hottest babe I have EVER seen._ He thought to himself.

"DAMN IT." I yelled to myself. Cedric looked at me with caring eyes. "Sorry excuse me for a minute. With that I got up and walked out of the department.

"Lauren, you ok?" I heard an angel voice ask me. I turned and looked up and I saw that it was Cedric.

"Now I am." I told him and I grabbed his face in the palm of my hand and kissed him lightly and gently on his lips. He had a huge grin on his face when I pulled away.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For following me and making sure I was ok. That means a lot to me." I told him and with that he kissed me again but this time more passionately.

Geez just met the guy and now I'm making out with him. Thank GOD that we both are in the same house. That's one positive with Gryffindor. I have a feeling that this year is going to be great.

**KPO:**

Well, finally that we are on the train heading to Hogwarts.

I just met the really cute guy named Draco but everyone calls him Malfoy. I don't like his last name so I just call him Draco. I also found out that we both are in the same house. That made me very happy. I have a feeling that this year is going to be great.

"So, Kay, why did you and your sister transfer over to Hogwarts?" Draco asked me. It was just me and him in the department since my sister must have heard someone's thought and got up and left and Cedric, a tall muscular more for my sister type boy rushed out after her.

"We were getting tired of our old school. Plus our magic was way too advanced. See our parents died when we both were one and ever since then we lived with our godparents ever since then. Lauren treats them like they are our actual parents even though she knows that they aren't while I just call them by their names. Sirius and Lily. Our real parents James and Rose were killed by one of my mom's bad accidents. She loved to make up new magic and potions and one day one of her potions ended up badly and she blew up both her and my father. Ever since then both Lauren and I have lived with Sirius and Lily." I explained to him. Even though we just met I feel like I can tell him ANYTHING. I feel like we are going to be friends, best friends, maybe even more I hoped.

"Awe, I'm sorry Kaleigh that must be really hard on you." Draco said with so much concerned in his voice.

"Yeah. It is." With that we ended our conversation from there and just waited for Lauren and Cedric get back.

_**Well there you have it. Very first chapter of The Greatest Year. And don't worry those of you who have read I Love You I am still writing it and I will be posting chapters up. Now that summer has been started and me in O.C. I have more time to write both stories so I will have both chapters up soon again. **_

_**Please review. Since I only was able to write this and not be able to post it I already have chapter two and three written. So reviews will make them come up quicker. **_

_**Thanks**_

_**~mystery625**_

HoHH


	2. Chapter 2

_**Like I said I wrote this chapter down the ocean.**_

_**So not much to say for chapter 2 except…Enjoy!**_

**LOV:**

"Where the hell have you two been? We arrive at Hogwarts in 5 minutes. Hurry up and get dress."Kay said rushing me and Cedric to get dress so they will be ready for Hogwarts.

God she can be such a stuck up at time and so annoying but whatever I still love her…she's my only real family.

"Come on Ced. Let's go put our robes on." I headed out of the department to the bathroom to change. Once I was back I saw something I think I shouldn't have. My sister and Draco making out on the seat.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?" I yelled at Kay.

"Nothing." She said simply sitting up while Draco was next to her blushing. "We were just making out. It's not like you and Cedric haven't made out yet. I saw you two."

I sighed. She was right. I knew she saw us so I shouldn't be complaining. "What ever. Come on we are getting off."

**KOV:**

Well Lauren just walked in on us. And who care's. It's not like Draco has a girlfriend or anything.

"Kay…umm not to disappoint you but look." Lauren said pointing to my right. Then I turned and saw Draco kissing some other girl. I got soooo pissed. I walked over to him.

"Draco, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him.

"Who's this little stuck up bitch?" The slut asked me.

"My name is Kaleigh Rose and I'm not a bitch Mrs. Slut."

"Don't fucking call me a slut. My name is Pansy Parkinson."

"Whatever. I don't care about you. I came over here to talk to Draco. So" I turned to Draco, "Draco may I talk to you for a second."

"Yeah, sure." He said to me. We walked away from Mrs. Pansy and went near Lauren.

"What the hell was that?" I said to him.

"What the hell was what?" He asked me.

"You kissing that fucking slut."

"Kay, that's my girlfriend."

"Then what was that on the train with me. Nothing."

"No, I liked what we did on the train and I wish you were mine but I can't go out with you."

"And why not?"

"Because, one I JUST met you and two your hot." He said to me. I just starred at him. He thought I was HOT. Are you serious. No one has ever thought I was hot before. Just cute or pretty but not HOT.

"Really? Do you think we will EVER be able to go out?" I asked him.

He looked around to make sure Pansy wasn't looking and leaned into to me and kissed me. "Yes, Kaleigh Rose, sometime before school ends we will go out."

I had a huge smile on my face.

**LOV:**

Once I walked off the train I saw Draco kissing another girl.

"Kay…not to disappoint you but look." I said pointing to her right. She turned around and stormed off towards Draco. Then I started looking for Cedric. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Hello, beautiful." He whispered in my ear. I turned around and put my arms around his neck.

"And hi to you to sexy." I said and then I leaned in and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and then we stopped b/c I heard a professor on his way telling everyone time to go inside.

"Come on let's go." He said grabbing my hand and walking with me on the way to the school entrance.

"Welcome to those of you who are new and those of you who are old." The headmaster said to everyone once we all were seated. "Before we start our sorting for the first years I would like to announce that we have fifth year transfers from Beauxbatons. So may I have Kaleigh and Lauren Rose please stand up and show us who you are." With that both Kay and I stood up and waved to everyone. Of course Kay was at one side of the Great Hall while I was at the other.

_I miss you already big sis. _Kay thought. Since I was 30 minutes earlier than her she always called me big sis. I turned to her and smiled and mouth "I miss you too lil sis."

"Now if I may let the sorting begin." The headmaster said clapping his hands.

There you have it Chapter 2 : Beginning a new year. Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 3 will be up asa I get enough reviews.

Thanks,

Mystery625


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, I know it's been forever since I have updated but I got my computer taken away for a week then I went off to camp/New York I had semi fun I just want to explain that the end of this chapter doesn't have a specific point of view. It's kind of both Lauren's and Kaleigh since well you will find out..But anyways here's the next chapter to The Greatest Year._

_Enjoy:_

**KPV:**

"Kaleigh come sit with me." I heard Draco call as I was heading down the table to find a seat.

"Why? Your beloved can't be here tonight?" I asked him in a pissy mood.

"Actually, my beloved is standing right in front of me." He said with a smile.

I blushed when he said that.

"Fine." I told him all happy.

"Kay, I want you to meet some of my friends." Draco said and then he went on showing and telling me who was who. I met a blonde head girl named Krystal, a brown head girl named Mia, a guy with glasses named Tom and another guy who had blonde hair similar to Draco's named William. They were semi weird but they sounded kewl. It was funny when Tom called me beautiful right in front of Krystal she got soooo pissed. Lol.

"Well as you guys know I'm Kaleigh Rose." Introducing myself.

"Yeah we know." They all said.

**LPV:**

"Come here sexy." Cedric said to me as I was walking down the table to find a place to sit.

"Now, Ceddy you know that is not my name." I said teasing him.

"Ha, it's your name to me babe." He said with a beautiful crooked smile on his face. "Anyways I want you to meet my friends." He went on and on about each of his friends. There names were Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Harry and Ginny is a couple and so are Ron and Hermione. Ron and Ginny were both related I found out and that explained why they both had orange hair. Lol. Orange Hair! Anyways Harry had shaggy black hair while Hermione had long beautiful wavy orange hair.

"Nice to meet you all. As you know I am the wonderful Lauren Rose."

"Yes. We Know." They scoffed at me.

_Wonders what there problem is._

Our headmaster Dumbledore stood up from his chair and started speaking,

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I please have your attention. I would just like to say welcome to Hogwarts of School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. I also hoped you all enjoyed your meal since it is now time to return to the common rooms. If I may please have the prefects lead the first years to their dormitory and everyone else please leave the Great Hall and head to your house. Thank You and Goodnight."

-________________________________________________________________________

_Ok ok I know that was a short chapter but I didn't have enough time to write it….i promise ill try to get the next chapter up asap….but not until I have at least 3 more reviews ._

_Thanks,_

_Mystery625_


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, sorry you guys but I'm deciding to put both , I Love You and The Greatest Year, on hold for awhile it's August 9th already and High School for me starts in 3 weeks and my try-outs for soccer for my high school starts this weekend and doesn't end until the 24th so I'm going to be busy and won't have time to write plus I'm probably not going to be on the computer as much. But if you guys keep reading my story and haven't caught up yet and LEAVE REVIEWS then I might reconsider about coming back to type a lot sooner. But for now I'm going to take a break. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my stories so far. You guys are the greatest.

Love Always

~~~Mystery625


End file.
